User blog:Beast of burden/my borderlands 3 creature ideas
'NEW BORDERLANDS 3 CREATURE IDEAS' hello people iam a reacuring visater to many wikis reading what many people have to say and i felt that i had to say something myself this is my very fist wiki blog so hope its ok (sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes im diseksic) i created this blog because im intersted in the wild life of pandora and i wonder what might appear in borderlands 3 (and im kinda sad that i cant find ANYONE who has made a blog for this yet so thought i would) and have come up with my oune creatres that i beleive could maby work in the borderlands world (P.S i hate the idea of leaveing pandora to go to another planet pandora is borderlands it wouldent feel right P.S.S NO MAKEING BL A F****** MMO just saying it would KILL BL). also this is just for fun. 'SAND SHARK' A species of aggressive shark/piranah like creatures that run around on two legs and use clawed fin like armes to slash prey (which are tucked under the body when not used), they have a bifrucated jaw (like skags) and parts of there are armoured like skags and bullymongs. thay have a sharp serated fin going down there back and a powerful serated tail fin used to cut threough pray and the dirt of witch thay "swim" through giveing them a shark like apperance and thay would spawn feom sand shark dens larg holes in the ground with jagged rocks around the mouth of the hole that thay jump out of. TYPES: sand shark pup- smallest and weakests there not fully developed there shark fin is nothining more then a tiny vestigal lime and thay have no armes only 2 legs that they run on. bully sand shark- juviniles these sand sharks are more developed they have a slightly larger fin and have started to grow armes. tiger sand shark- they are smaller then regular sand sharks and have a stripe pattern covering there body. blue sand shark- smaller, weaker versions of adult sand sharks who are also a light blue color. adult sand shark- full, grown sand sharks with with large serated shark fins and fully developed claws. rabid sand shark- deseasd sand sharks with fast eratic movements they will run at prey attack multiple time, run away, then do it agane. elder sand shark- the oldest form of sand shark they are large, armored beasts that can go head to head with a bullymong, these beasts also spit powerful globs pf corrosive goo. white sand shark- the largest species these large, powerful beasts have a distinctive white apperance and are incedibly rare. they can down a player easly. badass sand shark (fire-HELL JAW sand shark, shock-RIP TIDE SAND SHARK, corrosive-TOXIC SAND SHARK,slag-SLAG JAW SAND SHARK)- badass sand sharks are powerful beasts powerd with the elements. HELL JAWs are emune to fire and can breath fire or spit balls of fire. RIP TIDEs are emune to shock and can spit shock at foes, they can also release an electric charge. TOXIC SAND SHARKs are emune to corrosion and they can vomit out corrsive slug or spit globs of goo at enemies. SLAG JAWs are emune to slag and can spew slag onto enemies. BOSSES: JAWS- a large sand shark that killed and ate a bandit who ouned a legendery BANDIT assoult rifle called sark huntr 'and so jaws has to be killed so u can retreave the rifle. GLUTONOUS SAND SHARK- at the begining of the game this sand shark swallows claptrap whole and u have to kill it to save him. OLD SANDY- a very large and powerful sand colored sand shark that abuela (salvadors grandmother) sends u to kill. RIP and TIDE- 2 badass sand sharks liveing in sand shark gully RIP is a HELL JAW and TIDE is a RIP TIDE. GREAT WHITE- the largest sand shark on pandora this beast has bean captured by El Chubacabra a mutant liveing in THE JAWZ who works for the bandit lord of the shark tooth sands area. and being used as a means of exacution. 'SNAGGLETOOTH if thay added more swamp enviroment likes sir hammerlocks big game hnt maby these creatures would work well SNAGGLETOOTHS are large amphibeous creatures with 4 legs a bifrucated jaw large flat tail for swimming (semi aquotic) and large sail back spine running down there back (think of a borderlands newt). thay spawn from snaggletooth nests tall slimy, grey structures with large, slime webed holes. TYPES: tadtooth- baby snaggletooths that look like large tadpoles with teeth that swim around in shallow whater. snagtooth- theye have grown strong front armes, a small sail back and a weak tail fin. adult snaggletooth-fully grown snaggletooths that have all for legs. uber snaggletooth- large elder snaggletooths that are large viscouse beasts. mud snaggletooth- sickly mud coverd snaggletooths. badass snaggltooth (fire- PYRE SNAGGLETOOTH, shock- ZAPPER SNAGGLETOOTH, corrosion- TOXIC SNAGGLETOOTH, slag- SLAGGER SNAGLETOOTH) 'CLIFF RACER' a teradactyl like creature with a bifrucated beak that nest in the sides of cliffs that dive bomb prey the dens are nest like holes built into the cliff face and thay can use a sonic sound attack there wings are leathery and there body is armored critical hit pount being there lower back and wings. TYPES: chick racer cliff racer welp adult cliff racer centanel cliff racer badass cliff racer (fire, shock, corrosive, slag) matriach cliff racer 'RAZERBACK' large pig like beasts with armourded skin, razer like bristles on there backs, four tusks and a bifrucated jaw thay live in razerback dens and are highly teritorial. thay have a powerful charge attack and there critical zone is the backside. TYPES: razerbacklet spring razerback adult razerback razerback boar badass razerback (fire- HELLBACK, shock- SHOCHRAZER, corrossive- RAZERTOXIN, slag- RAZERSLAG) 'PANDORIAN' the native alien race of pandora who have bean liveing underground since the eridians thay are primative tribal race with a humanound shape (think a combination of where skags, orcs and bullymongs) thay habe 2 large powerful armes and 2 strong legs, a bifrucated jaw, a pair of big orcish ears and can speak english (if not very basic) thay get fread from there live underground and arnt to happy to find humans. TYPES: pandorian brat pandorian juvinile pandorian clubber pandorian stoner pandorian warrior pandorian slinger pandorian lobber pandorian champion ''' '''pandorian elder badass pandorian (infernal, thunder, poisoned, slagged) 'SPIDER MONKEY' these monkey like creatures have six eyes, a bifrucated jaw, six armes and a tail that shoots webbing are native to the hope islands, a tropical place where these creature live in thriveing communitys, where thay are usely nit aggresive thay will attack if threatend becomeing a very powerful addversery. TYPES: spider monklet spider monk adult spider monkey alpha spider monkey badass spider monkey (burner, shocker, caustic, slagger) 'TIGERANT' viscouse predaters these insectoid like creatures with a slim body and six legs that have a wide spaceing, these creatures hunt in large packs and can leap great distances. these creatures come from a borderlands 2 concept art i saw if i find the image i will post it on this page. TYPES: tigerant grub- newly hached tigerants. tigerant nurse- tigerants that protect the grubs. tigerant warrior- protecters of the coloney. tigerant foriger- second weakest type of tigerant. tigerant hunter- powerful tigerants designed for combat. tigerant centanel- femails that protect and mate with the broodfather. tigerant broodfather- in this species it is the mail that lays the eggs and leads the coloney. BADASS TIGERANT 'ANTLION' large brutish scarob like bugs that live in desert areas, these creaturse have an incredibly armoured head and there main weapon is there large claws. these creatures spawn from antlion nests and are incredibly protective of there lava. TYPES: antlionling antlion antlion hunter antlion stalker antlion predater antlion mother emperor antlion kamikazee antlion- a species of antlion that is incredibly volatile, if thay take enuth damage they become a liveing bomb. badass antlion (pyre, poisoness, shock, slagged) these next 3 creatures are basicly the original scythid, but where replaced because thay seemed to Zerg so i think it would work better if the sprinters, reavers and ravagers where all there oune type of creature with there one enviroments and behaviours so continuing the list 'SPRINTER' like the original sprinters and runners these creatures lived in large, open, dusty desert enviroments liveing in colony groups where one member looks out for potentuel prey (keap in mind these locations usely need a vehicle to travel like the DAHL headlands or the dust) so when a runner drives by it will let out a cry and the pack will spawn from the near by dens thay will then proceed to chase down the runner barging and goreing it until it tips or is destroyed. they are fast enouth to keap up with a runner and are a organised pack like a pandoran hyena. sprinter pup sprinter welk sprinter runt adult sprinter elder sprinter alpha sprinter sprinter matriach BADASS sprinter ( infernal, poisoned, tesler, slagged) rabit sprinter 'REAVER' A serpentine creature that lives in rocky cliff sides theye stalkthere prey from the jagged cliffs and walls from above prey and with the help of the eliment of surprise will pounce apon there victim, gouring and slashing there prey with there long barbed appendages. they slither out of reaver holes. reaverling coile reaver Adult reaver elder reacer pyre reaver shock reaver ancent reaver BADASS reaver (DEMON(fire), STORM(shock), PLAGUE REAVER(corosion), DESEASED REAVER(slag)) ravid reaver hunter reaver 'RAVAGER' (based on the ravagers/destroyers) ravagers are large four legged beasts withpowerful claw like jaws used to crush the bones of its prey. theses large but slow, lumbering beasts live in subteranian caves partaly looded with salt water and seem to hang around the coustlines. when prey comes by theye burst forth from the ground for suprised attacks. ravagling ravager worker ravager warrior ravager king ravager mother destroying ravager devastating ravager BADASS ravager (HELL RAVEGER (fire), THUNDER RAVEGER (shock), TOXIC RAVAGER (corosion), MUTANT RAVAGER (slag)) 'LURKER' A species of strange creatures that are native to the hope islands thes creatures range in many bright vibrant colors to darker dim colors to help blend into there tropical enviroment. lurkeres are by far the weirdest looking creatures on pandora. lurkerling lurker welp Ambush lurker dark lurker bush lurker tree lurker bush fire lurker plague lurker tessler lurker alpha lurker lurker mother BADASS LURKER 'PRAWLER' prawlers are purple backed reptilian creatures with bifrucated jaws native to the northen waste, these creatures are common prediters in this land and use a varyed amount of slashing attacks to subdue prey. these beasts have spikes running down there plated backs used to leap roll at enemies in combat and some have frost element powers. prawler pup prawler wimp adult prawler elder prawler frost prawler savage prawler alpha prawler prawler den mother BADASS PRAWLER 'KRAKEN' Krakens are large two legged creatures with purple skin with hints of cold blue, theses beasts walk on two legs and have 4 tentacles as arme like appendages 2 are larger with a barbed squid like sucker on the end of each whalst the lower 2 are smaller and not as dangerouse, all tentacles hang down from there sides and are incredibly savage weapons. they have a bifrucated jaw filled with 4 tenticle like tongues used to grab and devouer pray. found in the hyperdemic sea of the norhten waste and are incredibly viscous. Kraklet Kraken squid Kraken Elder Kraken Ancent Kraken Krak-ling Pyre Kraken Frost Kraken Caustic Kraken BADASS Kraken 'RAPTOR' A species of therapod dinosour like creature with a bifrucated jaw, Raptors are native to Aegrus and appear to be an apax predater hunting in packs and defending there dens, they seem to target boroks and savages mostly and can have many diverce apperiences depending on there role in the pack all raptors stand on two hind legs that have 2-4 clawed tows and 2 short armes armed with serated blades for slashing pray, may have spiked or or clubed tails used for tareing pray even when retreating so there weak for the next strike. Raptorling- baby raptors that are weak and diminutive thay have small spikeless tails and and weak small clawed armes. Raptor welp- juviniles they are slightly more developed these raptors have grown larger arme claws that are now effective weapons and have started growing tail spikes. Raptor'- full grown raptors that have tail spikes and claws used to hunt and kill pray.' Club Raptor- armeless raptors borne with a spicky club tail (like a mace) used to bluggen pray to death. Raptor Hunter- larger, tougher raptors that prefer to stalk pray and bide there time before choosing the moment of attack. Alpha Raptor- large and brutish alphas lead raptor packs and will rally them under its command giveing them attack and ambush commands of which they will follow (kinda like a bandit but useing different growls and rours so learn what its saying) Slash Raptor- raptores with large 5 way jaws coverd with teath and ending with large serated teath at the end of each jaw, these beasts have large sickle like claws on each arme and a mouth like probosis for a tail (6 spindaly mouth parts coverd with teath) they can couse serious bleed out damage. Frost Raptor- Raptors that are givted with the frost element can freeze pray. Pyre Raptor- raptors givted with the fire element can burn pray. Shock Raptor- raptors gifted with shock element can electricute pray. Slagged Raptor- raptors gifted with slag element can slag pray. Spitter Raptor- spitter raptors spit globs of corrosive goo at pray from afar they are mangy and sickly looking creatures that are week in combat. Caustic Raptor- raptors gifted with corrosive element can corode the flesh of there enemies. Raptor Matriach- ther large and beastiel matricach is the mother of a pack and a viscous combatent. also her pack will work to protect her and her death can send every raptor into a frenzied rage. BADASS RAPTOR- big, spicky and monsterouse BADASS raptors that can tare apart there pray like paper these beasts are rare but dangerous. ''' '''NOTE: IF MATRIACH IS KILLED RAPTORS BECOME SAVAGE (TYPE) RAPTOR 'HOWLER' Howlers are larg canine like beasts that walk on all fours and have an incredibly armoured body, they have a 4 way bifrucated jaw tha they use along with there razer sharp claws to tare apart prey. often incorperated as gaurd dogs by militery soldiers (as far as i can tell every militery is ouned by a manufaturer) annd make for good attack dogs. these beasts often release a heart stopping howl that strikes fear into the souls of even the bravest warriors (this howl is there name sake). Howler pup Howler Mut Adult Howler Elder Howler Alpha Howler Bitch Howler Rabid Howler Beastial Howler Caustic Howler Demon Howler Tessler Howler Slagged Howler Death Howler BADASS HOWLER Category:Blog posts